heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarya quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Zarya: Interactions Abathur * "Oh, the weird slug man is on my team." Sonya * "You look like you could be some competition, wonderful!" * "Ha! I like this one." Johanna * "I love your armor!" * "No, none." Lunara * "Does it hurt being part-deer?" * "You are the meanest deer-lady i have ever met!" Muradin * "Finally!. Someone with real muscle!" Overwatch characters: ' * "Good to see you on my side, This should be easy!" * "We have combat experience that can never be faked." 'Tracer * "Tracer, what is an Overwatch agent doing here?" * "Indeed, let us show them how we do things" Murky * "Ha! A fishman! I love it!" * "I do not know how to respond to that. No...? Yes...? Maybe...?" Tychus * "Nice mini-gun. What do you say you let me give it a try sometime?" Heroes in robotic skins (Mecha Tassadar, Mecha Dehaka, Stormbot Kael'thas, etc.) * "I have destroyed more of your kind than I can count."' ' Hero kills StarCraft characters * "What is this, science fiction??" Overwatch characters ' * "Who needs Overwatch? We will protect ourselves." 'Anub'arak ' * '"'Almost as big as siberian beetles! Eh, almost." 'Tracer * "Not fast enough, Tracer" Undead characters (Xul, Sylvanas, Leoric, Stitches) ' * "It's like I'm in a zombie movie!" (laughs) Clicked *"Excellent." (Upon purchase) *"Yes?" *"What do you need?" *"Might makes right." Humorous These lines can be heard if Zarya is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"What? What are you doing? Stop poking me. Why do they even allow this?" *"Strength is a gift to be shared. The strong must protect the weak, and together, we will do more than just survive. We will be victorious." *"I have sacrificed a great many things to protect the people I love. And I will do so again without hesitation." *"Have you ever noticed you can't jump in the Nexus? That's odd, right? Gravity must be very strong here." *"Someday I'd love to be in a second-person shooter. You fire your particle grenade at the bad guy, you see them explode, you flex." *"I am the strongest woman in the world. Well, ''my world at least. This one has some competition." *"Dochdenada." *"In Mother Russia, this joke is tired of you." *"Who watches over Overwatch? Several regulations boards." *"Not everything is a silly joke. Deal with it." *"With guns like this (kissing sound), every fight is a gun fight." *"There is no secret to arm wrestling. The world meets nobody halfway. If you want it, you have to take it." Moving * "Acknowledged." * ''"да." ''("Yes.") * "Looking forward to it." * "Time to go." * "Move out." * ''"так точно." ''("Yes, sir.") * "Alert and able." * "Hm, why not." Attacking * "I was born in battle!" * "Show me what you've got!" * "Handle this!" * "I'm on the attack!" * "I will break you." * "Here we go!" * "Take the pain!" Basic Abilities '''Personal Barrier * "Give me your best shot!" * "Barrier activated!" * "Hit me harder!" Shield Ally * "Barrier's on you! Go!" * "You're covered!" * "Get in there!" * "Go!" At maximum energy * "Maximum charge!" Heroic Abilities Graviton Surge * "Огонь по готовности!" ''("Fire when ready!") * "Fire at will!" '''Expulsion Zone' * ''"прочь с дороги!" ''("Get out of my way!") * "Out of the way!" Media Category:Quotations